


The vase

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: With a loud crack, the vase hit the wall and burst into a million pieces, the water running down the wallpaper, leaving ugly wavy marks.





	The vase

With a loud crack, the vase hit the wall and burst into a million pieces, the water running down the wallpaper, leaving ugly wavy marks.

Daiki stood in the middle of the room, his chest tight and his eyes filled with tears, hand still shaking, tense, fingers clenching.

 

Very slowly he sank down on the warm futon and felt how everything fell apart around him, little sobs turning into heartbreaking mewls.

He sniffed and tried to dry his tears with his sleeve, slowly getting up to slump down onto the white couch, grabbing a large pillow and hugging it tightly, sobbing himself into sleep.

 

His alarm clock went off mercilessly at 5am, not knowing about feelings and expectations and anything like that.

Daiki scratched his head, shuffling to the bathroom, leaning forward to look at himself in the mirror.

He scratched along his chin. His eyes were dark and his hair was messy and his eyebags had a party on their own.

 

Yawning, he wondered what he would look like with a mustache and combed his fringe out of his face, his forehead showing.

Memories of the night before flickered in front of his vision, and he gritted his teeth and clenched the sink.

The worst part was that he couldn't even tell anyone. They would call him stupid and naive, and maybe that suited him right.

 

He made himself breakfast and scrolled through his phone, reading through a couple of new messages from their manager.

But all that he could think of was those large and warm hands on him, the thud of his back against the wall as he had been all over him, whispering sweet things into his ear before taking things to the bedroom, only to be gone the next morning.

He had even blocked him on LINE.

Anger and embarressment had risen inside Daiki's veins until he had snapped and thrown the vase against the wall.

  
Ah, the vase. He still had to clean that mess.

 

* * *

 

In the studio, he tried to go on as usual, trying to put on the ususal smile. He worked hard, almost able to distract himself from it until Yamada caught him in a break, pulling the rolling chair towards him, kneeling in front of him on the floor.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Yamada looked at him seriously, and it was hard to avoid that gaze.

Daiki tried. "What do you mean?"

"I have known you long enough now. I can see when something is wrong."

"Not here"

"Alright. 7pm, the usual"

Daiki nodded and turned back to the desk.

 

* * *

 

It had gotten colder, people had begun to wear scarfes and colorful leaves were lining up the streets when they met in their usual  
pub, thet chairs at the counter almost all occupied with old salarymen.

Yamada pulled the curtain open and let them in, finding them a quiet place in the corner.

Daiki climbed on the chair next to the now-again-blonde, ordering green tea.

 

"His name is Hiro Satoh," he began as Yamada curled his hands around his own cup.

"Hmm" Yamada hummed and took a sip, giving Daiki the time to open up on his own. 

"I met him at the club, and he was amazing. Charming, good-looking, everything you could wish for."

"And now he doesn't reply anymore" Yamada finished the sentence, and Daiki stared at him.

"How did you know?"

"I've heard similar stories who started about the same. But, Dai-chan, this ain't the end of the world."

"I hate him. But I hate myself more. To be so blind, so naive."

"Shh" Yamada turned his head. "I know. But, it can't be helped. Such people exist. You shouldn't have too many expectations being  
hit on in clubs"

"But why did he talk about going out, then? Why did he talk about meeting again and doing this and that? I don't get it"

"It's probably to keep you going for it"

"... and then toss me away after he got what he wanted. awesome" Daiki gritted his teeth.

 

Yamada put his cup down. "I wouldn't do this to you"

"That's sweet that you want to comfort me but"

"No, I'm serious. I would not hurt you like this. If you gave me a chance."

 

Daiki stared at his friend.

"Ryosuke?"

"I'll bring you home," Yamada said before taking the bill.

 

They left, breathing the cool night air once on the street.

Yamada pulled his face mask deep over his nose and his cap deeper over his head.

Once they arrived at Daiki's place, Daiki had problems changing into his slippers in the entrance. He fidgeted for the lightning switch awkwardly.

 

Ryosuke had visited his place before, but now it somehow felt different.

"Oh," Ryosuke just said as he saw the broken vase on the floor, and Daiki pressed his lips together.

"I just.. ah, well," he began bubbly, not knowing how to kill the awkward silence, "would you like something to drink? Even though we just had something, I mean I just.."

 

But he quit talking when two strong arms lay around his chest from behind, holding him tight and secure and Daiki breathed out,  
leaning back against Yamada's form, and they just stood there for a few minutes, just like this with Daiki in Yamada's arms.

"Dai-chan," Yamada then whispered close to Daiki's ear and Daiki sighed, withdrawing from the embrace to look at Yamada and they hugged again, Daiki burying his face into Yamada's neck while Yamada stroked his hair gently.

"Silly," Yamada whispered against his hair soothingly, "it's alright now."

 

"Ryosuke," Daiki breathed just inches away from Yamada's ear and Yamada shuddered a bit. "Stay the night?"

Yamada smiled and nodded. "If you want," he said in between ruffling Daiki's hair, "I'll stay more than just one"


End file.
